His Unforgotten Dream
by Alaiz
Summary: A retelling of the scene where Yato received a shrine from Hiyori with, of course, all the warm fuzzy feelings.


_**Notes:**_ _I'd love to hear what you think! Negative comments are also welcome, but please keep them civil and constructive. Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

The sun was casting its last orange rays, lengthening the shadows on the floor, as Hiyori squinted while sticking a bandage in her scratched hands. She didn't expect she'll get scratched making this little shrine, but a warm feeling, mixed with excitement, made her forget the troubles she had earlier while she painstakingly glued the pieces together.

Tossing the bandage's wrapper in the trash bin, she inadvertently let her eyes wander to the cause of her discomfort. The half-finished shrine seemed to glow as the last of the sunset's rays shone on its crude structures. Her gaze softened, remembering Yato's words while he was lying on top of the huge pile of money he got from Ebisu, " _I'm gonna build my shrine by myself!_ "

His voice seemed nonchalant during that time, but after Yukine's call, it dawned on her that it was a big deal for him. The god and his young shinki's recent job led to the money being thrown away by the latter. It wasn't really meant for him anyway, and selling Yukine was out of the question. And now, having the possibility of building his own shrine, only to realize that he can't, must have really pained him. He was closer than ever to that reality, only to have it disappear and become a dream again. No wonder he's down in the dumps at the moment. _Poor Yato_ …

"Hiyori! Dinner's ready!" The sound of their housekeeper's voice jolted her from her reverie.

"I'll hurry up with my dinner and get back to finish this as soon as I can," she said to herself as she left her room, and went downstairs with great urgency.

"Hiyori! What happened to your hands?" She heard her mother's gasp.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mom. I just got scratched while doing a project," she reassured her, smiling as she added, "Don't worry about it."

"Be careful next time, alright?" Her mother patted her hands. "Does it have anything to do with your rummaging in your brother's supplies earlier?"

"Yes." Hiyori nodded. "And it's still not finished so…" She then quickly finished her meal and, after thanking her mother and their housekeeper, rushed back to her bedroom.

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness of the room. Although twilight had ended, the first stars of the night still haven't appeared yet. She flicked the light switch on, and a few long strides later, plopped down in front her study table.

"He said he'll build a shrine on his own, but at his current state, it'll be a long while before he's able to do it," she murmured while grabbing a pocket knife and started trimming the wooden pieces. "This is not an actual shrine, but I hope Yato will cheer up when he sees this…"

She planned on giving this to him tomorrow, and if her timing is right, she'll be able to finish this tonight. Humming with anticipation, her thoughts were full of Yato before fading away to focus on the work before her.

-:|:-:|:-:|:-:|:-:|:-

"Hiyoriiin!" Kofuku greeted her with her usual exuberance and hugged her tightly, her arms snaking their way to grasp her bottom. "I'm sooo happy you're here early!"

"K-kofuku-san!" Hiyori gasped and pushed the god of poverty away. She long accepted the fact that Kofuku is always like this to the people she like, but she can't help feeling twitchy whenever she did this to her.

"Oh, Hiyori, you're here." Daikoku peeked from the kitchen.

"Hello, Daikoku-san," Hiyori gave a cursory glance at the tall man. He was still in his apron and carrying a bowl of hot stew. "Is Yato still upset?"

"He hasn't eaten a thing." Daikoku shook his head, worry evident in his voice.

"Yato's all depressed because 'I wanted a shrine!' What a spoiled kid." Yukine appeared just then, having finished beating the futons. "His mood still hasn't improved since I called you, Hiyori."

Hiyori glanced up, a sigh escaped before she could prevent it, and started going upstairs. Yukine followed her, with Kofuku and Daikoku trailing behind him.

"Yukki, you didn't sting him, did you?" Kofuku asked in a worried tone.

Yukine pouted. "Of course not!"

When they finally stepped into the attic, Hiyori's eyes were drawn to a huddled figure under the futon. She stared at him, pity and something else she can't quite identify were welling up inside her. It took every ounce of her self-control to not drop the bag she was carrying—to not rush to him and wrap her arms around him.

Instead, she slowly approached and kneeled beside him. "Yato…do you want a shrine that badly?"

"I want one. Not having one is like being told 'You aren't needed'…" Yato replied in a forlorn voice, muffled from the covers.

"You're in luck then." Hiyori pulled the shrine out of the bag and placed it near his head. "This is for you, Yato."

The soft thud of the mini shrine made Yato peek from underneath the covers. He stared at it.

"Oh, it's a mini shrine!" Yukine exclaimed.

Kofuku gasped, admiring the shrine. "You made it, Hiyori?"

"Yeah, I borrowed my brother's materials and tried making one!"

"It's pretty well done!" Yukine applauded her.

"It got fun once I started that I spent all night on it!" Their praise made Hiyori beam proudly. She had just recalled her struggle on staying awake despite her mother's protestations to make her go to sleep early.

While they all sat there discussing how she made the little shrine, Yato slowly got up to his knees, letting the covers fall around him, his eyes never breaking off of the shrine.

Yukine saw him pick it up tentatively. "Isn't that great? You got the shrine that you always wanted!"

A smile crept into Hiyori's lips at finally seeing Yato out of his futon. "Now you'll cheer up a little..." Folding the paper bag the shrine came in with, she looked up to find tears streaming down on Yato's face, gazing at the shine cradled in his hands.

Hiyori couldn't believe it. She knew in an instant that those were tears of joy, but she didn't expect Yato to be _this_ happy—it was just a little shrine after all.

"H-he's crying?!" Astonishment was obvious in Yukine's voice. "You're exaggerating, Yato!"

"Not at all, Yukki," Kofuku said in a soft voice. "Being granted a shrine is a great honor for us. It's like saying 'Thank you', or 'I'm counting on you.' It's proof of people's emotions."

Yato was sobbing now, his shoulders hunched over the shrine.

"Hey, your snot's all over! Don't let them fall to the shrine she made!" Yukine scrambled to get some tissues, and started wiping his master's face.

Hiding her scratched hands behind her, Hiyori looked on. She was quite proud of herself, and also very pleased at knowing that she's responsible for the cause of Yato's happiness, his dream now fulfilled.

Her wounds, her mother's scolding, and the lack of sleep—they were nothing and she'd gladly do this again if it meant bringing happiness to Yato. She suddenly felt an urge to throw her arms around him, and reassure him over and over again, with the little shrine as her proof, that he'll always be needed.

 _That she will always believe in him, always be there for him. That she will always need him_ …

A flock of birds flew past the window, chirping their cheerful songs. She looked on at his sobbing figure, and with a tender smile, whispered, "Now you know you are always needed, Yato."


End file.
